His junk
by Margot-Eve
Summary: After movie. Roxanne have a friendly chat with her friends, guess about what are they talking about?


Do not own. Should be obvious...

* * *

Midnight at Metro City. All good children sleep, but adults, well they have some fun activity during those hours…

At Roxanne Ritchi's apartment a loud creak of bed and suggestive moans could be heard. It's been a year since her relationship with Megamind started, and half a year since it has moved to more 'basic instinct' level. And Roxanne was VERY satisfied with her love life.

"Oh, God…" she whispered, when she finally could catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think He had something to do with this… But I suppose I did most of the job…" Megamind joked.

She couldn't help but chuckle. Her boyfriend would never cease to amuse her. She looked at him lovingly. Oh, how she loved those big, amazingly green eyes, which right now looked quite sleepily. She smirked. The day was stressful for both of them she could feel herself slowly slip into the domain of the Morpheus. Roxanne snuggled to Megamind and they finally got some well-earned rest.

The reporter woke up to the sound of the running water. She reached her hand to only find that Megamind was absent. Great, her boyfriend took over the bathroom… She didn't know what he was doing in there but he could spend HOURS in bathroom. Even Roxanne was much quicker in taking her shower. And SHE was the woman… She sighed and closed her eyes, inhaled the scent of him from his pillow. Roxanne smiled a bit. If anyone would told her that she's going to end up in bed with, now former, villain, she would smack that person, called him/her a pervert and give him/her a number to a really good shrink. But it had changed. Having a bit of time she wondered about this situation. A week after the defeat of Hal/Tighten/Titan she went to meet the real Bernard, not really sure what for. Probably to make sure that she had dated Megamind in the disguise of the grumpy male. To her relief, she did. It was like her brain had cut the image of Bernard from her memory and replaced it with the blue alien. Not literally but more like she got more comfortable with the idea. The visit allowed her and Megamind to pick up where they left, minus the rain moment… oh, how she hated that part…

She felt so betrayed, tricked and horribly, unbelievingly… guilty. Whenever she thought of those big, green eyes filled with such hurt and sadness, with realization that she rejected him, she wanted to kick herself. Somehow she managed to cover that guilt with a bit of anger, but then after getting his ass kicked, came to her and said that HE needed HER help because she was the smartest person he knew… How supposed she should react? And he looked so desperate to correct his mistake of creating Titan. So she took him to Metro Man's hideout… and then she wasn't exactly sure on who she should be angrier and who had truly betrayed her. Megamind impersonating Bernard and making her to fall in love with him, or Metro Man, feigning his death and leaving them to Megamind, practically allowing the whole 'Bernard' situation to actually happen! She left _Music_ Man with sense of not believing in this whole situation. Now, their only hope was Megamind, but the blue alien showed her the effect of her rejections and made the guilt surface with double power. She realized that it was her who had defeated him. For those years of fight between Megamind and Metro Man, even if the villain always landed in prison, he was never truly beaten. Always coming back, with even more ridiculous plan putting in it, twice the energy than before. But now it was her who made him feel powerless and probably hopeless… So she did the most stupid thing she could ever do. She came to Hal by herself and got caught. Roxanne figured out that if Megamind needed motivation, this would be enough for it. And damn, she was right. Until she saw him motionless under that fountain. Her heart was about to break apart, realizing that if he would die, then a big part of her would follow. And boy how shocked she was when she realized it was Minion… She was so happy when Hal went to jail, Minion stopped faking dying and she was in the arms of the man of her dreams… who came to be blue alien and now ex-super villain.

Later, she gave Megamind a kiss on the cheek and waved him good bye, ignoring people staring at them. He gave her a lift to work on his hoverbike. She watched him wave back and flying off to his lair. Roxanne entered the KMCP8 station and tried to walk normally, very hard. She sighed, ah, the side effects of successful love life and possessing a sex-deprived boyfriend with a libido of a teenager… She swore to herself for the thousand time, that she will gather her courage and buy a lube. The reporter could not understand how buying condoms wasn't really a problem to her, but buying a tube of lubricant was freaking her out. She was almost 30 for God's sake!

"Wow, someone had a nice ride." The brunette heard the voice of one of her friends, Jenny. "So, will you share with me some juicy details…" the woman gave Roxanne a sneaky smile and winked at her

"In your dreams, Jenny." Roxanne replied with a smile. She liked Jenny, but… well, the red head was the last person one should share their secrets or 'juicy details'. "I don't want my love life to be the main topic of the station's gossips."

"Roxanne it IS the main topic of our topics." The other woman whined.

"I know, but right now you guys are only guessing, you do not know, and let it stay that way, okay?"

"Sure, but you will eat lunch with us, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, see you later."

After the staff meeting Roxanne, took Tony, her new cameramen and went for some field working. Nothing significant happened. Some bank robbery, which was handled by the police and brain bots, small car accident and a manifestation against opening of a new the big bookstore, which belonged to some fat cat and probably would ruin all small bookstores.

Around the lunch break nothing happened, and Roxanne was free to meet with the girls from her work to chat and eat. How surprised she was when she saw, next to her friends, a person whom, she did not expected… Margot. Seriously, the girl was worse than a cockroach. A bit irritated Roxanne sat at the table and greeted everyone asking the grey blond.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was a bit bored and was in the neighborhood, so I though I'll drop by and say hello. But apparently you were out of the station and Kate invited me for a lunch, ain't that fantastic." Margot ginned evilly.

"Peachy…" Roxanne retorted with sarcasm.

Women made their orders and started the normal girly talk. The first to speak was… Jenny.

"So Roxanne how do you feel now?" she asked her with knowing smile.

"Did something happen?" Kate asked with concern, and Roxanne felt her cheeks burning.

"Oh, you should see her this morning, she had sooo much trouble walking straight, and yet, she won't spill it!"

The two women looked with anticipation at Roxanne, while Margot couldn't help but try not to choke herself while holding a laugh.

"I… I think it's my private matter…" the brunette reporter tried to compose herself.

"Oh, come on!" Kate smiled so wide, that Roxanne wondered if her face won't split. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Riiight." That one, she doubted…

"Oh, then at least tell us…" Jenny lowered her voice to conspiratorial whisper, and waited until the waiter leave. "Does he have a… tentacles… down there."

Margot went blue in the face and couldn't hold any longer. She burst into loud laughter hitting her tight. Roxanne went completely red and shouted.

"WHAT?" but when the heads of everyone in the bar turned to her she calmed herself a bit and hissed. "That's not your business, but if you really want to know, then, no. He doesn't." she ran a hand through her hair. "He's quite average in that… place." Now she was smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I could observe the effect of that average work for half a year." Kate smirked. "Boy, he must be good in it, right?"

"You bet…" Roxanne sighed with dreamy look. "I mean, he has quite the stamina. But, you know, since he was raised in prison and… well, all that super villain gig, no wonder he's really… enthusiastic about it."

All three women started giggling. Margot finally got up from the floor and wiped out the tears from her eyes.

"So how was your first time?" Jenny took a small sip of her coffee a bit into her sandwich.

"A bit awkward at first, but I was surprised how well he, ekhem, performed. I suppose he's a fast learner…"

"I made a tutorial for him, beforehand." Margot stirred her milkshake and liked dry the straw.

"What?" Roxanne gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Well, he was so stressed about it, so I prepared a few charts and some Cosmopolitan issues. I'm not completely heartless, you know." The shorter woman stated, completely serious.

The brunette massaged her temple, feeling a headache approaching.

"You guys, will never cease to surprise me…"

"Nope." Margot agreed and drank her milkshake.

Kate and Jenny were chuckling through this whole conversation.

"Can you imagine that? Megamind with glasses taking notes on 'How to make Roxanne moan'?" Jenny said and both women burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny." Roxanne said icily. "Thanks Margot."

"You're welcome."

"By the way." Kate managed to calm down. "What do you think, about Metro Man's junk?"

"How should I know? I never dated him." Roxanne shrugged. Yes, after Megamind was proclaimed the new hero, Roxanne explained in public that she has never dated Metro Man. (For some time she was afraid someone's going to charge her boyfriend for the death of the former hero, but Megamind assured her that Wayne took care of it. So far, nothing happened).

"He has tentacles." Margot declared. "Hm, this milkshake is fantastic, I should order second one…" She started looking for the waiter ignoring completely stunned three women next to her.

"How in the world you know something like that?" Jenny stared at the gray blond with eyes, seize of the orange.

"I simply know. I'm Margot. I know everything… Or a bit part of it." The short girl said lazily, like explaining something obvious.

"But, he looks so… human!" Kate .

"So? I know flowers that look human." Margot snorted. "Nothing like good old prejudice." She finally got the attention of a waitress and ordered another glass of milkshake.

The three woman blushed a bit. Even Roxanne found herself guilty. She coughed and decided it's about time to change the subject and the rest of the lunch break they spent gossiping on people from work.

An hour before her work ended Roxanne got a text message from Megamind, he could pick her up, because one of his newest invention has exploded. Well, when your boyfriend is a genius inventor this kind of things happens a lot. So she was a bit surprised spotting Margot waiting for her.

"Ok, why are you waiting for me? Should I start feeling insecure and expect stalking or something?"

"I'm bored" Margot explained. "My boyfriend is back in his own universe and I don't know what to do. I should go back too, but I just don't feel like doing so. Can I walk you home?"

Roxanne decided that it was ok. After all it was nice to have company. They walked in silence, but then a question popped in Roxanne's head.

"Listen… About our earlier conversation… How do you know, about Metro Man's… you know?"

Margot was a bit startled. "It's in his Description File." She said.

"De.. description file? What's that?"

"I have this big file register for characters from different worlds, you know? It's under species description bookmark."

"Oh, right…" Sometimes Roxanne was forgetting that the gray blond young woman was actually few hundred years old and was anything but human. "Hey, do you want to visit Megamind? He said that something exploded in his lair and I would like to check on him."

"Sure."

When they reached their destination, something biped in Margot's pocket. She pulled out a small device and sighed disappointed.

"I need to go back to work… Tell Megs and Minion I said hello to them, okay?"

"No problem" Roxanne smiled, watching as her friend creates a big mirror like oval thing in mid air and goes straight through it, disappearing.

It took hours to clean after the explosion, even with the help of Brainbots. It was close to midnight when Minion closed the buckets and mops in the closet. Megamind checked on the patrolling Brainbots, making sure there wasn't a problem which needed his assistance. Roxanne smiled. He was so devoted to his new job it was hard to imagine the very same alien being a super villain. Megamind fell on his spinning chair and Roxanne sat in his lap, kissing him in the head.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Astonishingly normal, expect few information I could live without." She answered with laugh in her voice.

"What kind of information?" he looked at her curious.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." She cut his next attempt to get this out of her, by simply kissing hm. It always worked.

* * *

This plot bunny came to me while vacuuming xD Also somewhere I read that Megamind was the obvious alien, and because from time to time I check on (yes, I'm admitting at loud, I'm completely perverted xD), and there's some fanfictions considering Megamind less human in... the intimate aspect of his body. So I thought, everyone think of Megs as the more alien alien while Metro Man is the more human alien. What if the difference between human race and their species were shown in contrast? Like Megamind obviously not human, but still more human, while Metro Man looking human but his inhumaness covered (his super powers not so obvious, I mean)? So here it is... Tell me should I move this to the M section? Is it too explicit? Tell me.

Review! Please!


End file.
